Aerial movement systems are useful in moving a payload, like for example a camera, over large expanses such as football fields, basketball courts, movie sets, open fields, or even military testing sites. Examples of such systems which may be used to aerially move a payload may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,809,495; 6,873,355; 6,975,089; 7,088,071; 7,127,998; and, 7,239,106, and U.S. Publication No. 2011/0204197. While the remaining description will at times discuss these aerial movement systems with respect to moving a camera or imaging device or multiple cameras or multiple imaging devices, it should be appreciated by those having ordinary skill in the art that the present application, and all of the previously referenced patents, may be utilized to aerially move any payload over an expanse and is not limited to just a camera or imaging device or multiple cameras or imaging devices.
As described in various embodiments of the aforementioned patents, aerial movement systems having a payload, like for example a platform and/or a camera, typically include anywhere from one to five lines (e.g., a cables, ropes, strings, cords, wires, or any other flexible materials) attached to the payload. The one to five lines typically extend to the payload from four or five support beams surrounding the surface over which the payload is moved and are controlled by one to five motor reels which extend and retract each of the one to five lines attached to the payload. The motor reels may be controlled using timers, software algorithms, remote controls, or any means known in the art. As the line(s) are extended and retracted, the payload may be moved in two- or three-dimensions, i.e. in the X-direction, the Y-direction, and/or the Z-direction.
When utilizing an aerial movement system, in order to increase efficiency, operability, and safety, it is important to keep the payload weight to a minimum. Excessive weight may lead to malfunctions or inaccurate movement of the payload, or alternatively may not be supported and may lead to the payload being dropped, risking injury to individuals located under the payload and damage to the area surrounding or below the payload or even the payload itself. When the payload includes a camera, there are also additional concerns regarding access to the camera during operation and a limited ability to send signals to, and receive signals from, the camera when in operation.
In the present art, there are a few common methods of providing stereoscopic or three-dimensional (“3D”) images for filming and television broadcasts.
One method of providing 3D images is utilizing “dynamic convergence.” Dynamic convergence requires a first two-dimensional (“2D”) camera forming one “eye” of the viewer, and a second 2D camera forming a second “eye” with the signals being merged to create a 3D image. When using dynamic convergence, the first camera is typically fixed, capturing images in a line of sight in front of it, while the second camera is movable or rotatable to “converge” and capture images at a specific point or distance along the line of sight of the first camera. With both the first and second 2D cameras focused on the focal point at a known distance from the first (or second) camera, a 3D image may be created by merging the two video signals. If a 3D image of a different person or object along the line of sight of the first, fixed camera is desired, then the rotatable second camera may be rotated to “converge” with the line of the first camera at a different point. For example, a first image may require a 3D image of a person at 20 ft. in front of the first camera, and a second image may require a 3D image of a second person 40 ft. in front of the first camera. In order to obtain the first image, the second camera would be rotated to converge with the first camera's line of view of the first person, 20 ft. in front of the first camera, and then to obtain the second image, the second camera would be rotated to converge with the first camera's line of view of the second person, 40 ft. in front of the first camera.
While utilizing a fixed and rotatable camera in the manner discussed above creates an acceptable 3D image, it does create an “off-kilter” or “off-center” image inasmuch as the image will be directly in front of the first camera and not between the cameras. Using this method limits the images that can be captured to only areas within the line of sight of the first camera—images not in the line of sight of the first camera require the first camera to be realigned.
In order to attempt to correct this, a second method for providing 3D images, which is substantially similar to the first, utilizes two movable or rotatable 2D cameras. As with the first method, the second method requires both 2D cameras focus and converge on a focal point a known distance from each camera, however rather than having to be in the line of sight with one of the cameras, the point may be, for example, between the two cameras, creating a truer or more centralized image. Making both cameras rotatable also allows for the cameras to be rotated to focus and converge on a second point for a different 3D image without having to move a fixed camera to insure the second point is within its line of sight. Utilizing the example from above, for a first image the two 2D cameras may rotated to converge to create a 3D image of a person standing 20 ft. slightly to the left and in front of the cameras, and for a second image the two 2D cameras may be rotated to converge to create a 3D image of a person standing 40 ft. slightly to the right and in front of the cameras.
In order to utilize either of the foregoing methods, the two 2D cameras must be “synchronized” in order to create a clear 3D image. Synchronization requires the both lenses be calibrated and set to synch images at various focal points and distances. Utilizing 2D cameras may also require that the motors for zooming the lenses be calibrated to focus on various focal points and distances. Due to the characteristics of the lenses and zoom motors, it may be necessary to synchronize the two 2D cameras for each focal point or distance which needs to be captured for a particular project.
Yet another method by which 3D images may be captured is utilizing “beam splitting” cameras. In a beam splitting configuration, a first camera is typically fixed in a similar manner as the first camera in the first method described above, filming or broadcasting everything in a line of sight of the camera, and a second camera is rotated 90° and films off of a mirror reflecting the image to be filmed or broadcasted and presented in 3D. Typically larger lenses are required when utilizing “beam splitting” as the cameras are set farther apart.
Regardless of which method is used, heavy equipment—particularly the cameras—and multiple, sometimes fifteen (15) or more video output cables are required to create the 3D images, rendering it nearly impossible to utilize 3D technology with aerial movement systems, which may only have the capability for handling four (4) video output cables. When additional or alternative payloads are required, like for example sound and/or data capturing devices, some or all of the output cables may be required to provide what is captured, further limiting the number of outputs available for captured images. In addition, in order to get a clear 3D image using dynamic convergence, multiple video output cables from each of the two cameras may be required—and if the image is not clear or properly converging at a point, additional cables are typically added. Furthermore, large amounts of time and access to the filming or broadcasting location may be required in order to calibrate the cameras to focus at numerous focal points and distances. In addition, when attempting to live broadcast 3D images that are fast moving at variable, and sometimes instantaneously changing and unpredictable distances from the cameras, the 3D images may flatten out and become 2D and may move in and out of focus, particularly if the cameras are moving and are remotely controlled.
Additionally, when being utilized for live broadcasts, like an American Football game for example, in order to broadcast in 2D and 3D two sets of production elements, i.e. trucks, cables, cameras etc., are required. Utilizing two sets of production elements requires additional means of sending signals to, and receiving signals from, any cameras, and requires increased payload weight, i.e. more cameras and equipment for controlling and/or moving the cameras.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to have a lightweight aerially moved payload which is capable of broadcasting and recording in 3D.
It would be further advantageous if such a system would be capable of providing crisp, clear, clean 3D images when broadcasting and recording fast moving images at variable, and sometimes instantaneously changing and unpredictable distances from the payload.
It would be further advantageous to have a system wherein an aerial payload system is capable of providing 2D and 3D images from the payload while utilizing the only a single production element.
It would also advantageous to have a system capable of accommodating numerous different types of imaging and other sound or data capturing devices, not just a 3D camera system.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other issues.